Franklin Brent III.
Franklin Brent III. is the son of two members of House Brent making him a member of and the current Lord of House Brent, and a Grand Lord of Marburg. Franklin Brent has three siblings in the form of Harvin, Irene, and Fliva Brent of which his brother Harvin leads the forces of House Brent in Marburg and is influencial in the court there, while his sister was a kind women of whom died during the birth of her daughter Valia Darkwood, his sister Irene would become the Matriarch of House Tollsen before her murder during the Badger Rebellion. Frank Brent would come to marry Marjia Marbrand of whom he loved deeply and her death would signal the dramatic changes that happened including his cruel treatment of Thomas Brent. Frank Brent would have three children with Marjia in the form of Thomas, Fionna, and Franklin Brent of which his son Thomas is the commander of Castle Stragnarax and a well respected young knight, his daughter Fionna is young but has gained a reputation for her fanatical love of Dragonoph and her great beauty, and his son Franklin is a skilled young knight of whom commands the forces of House Brent in the colonization efforts of the Westerlands. Franklin Brent would command his sons lead forces into the Badger Rebellion but he himself and his brother Harvin would remain at Marburg where they refused to take a more direct response against what they believed was the work of the King James Lovie II. Harvin Brent would be sent alongside the forces of House Brent by Lord Franklin Brent during the events of the Journey but Lord Franklin Brent would leave overall command to his son Franklin Brent and command his brother Harvin to mainly watch the actions of both Franklin and Thomas during the campaign which he did as they fought throughout the campaign. History Early History 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Thomas Brent.jpg|Thomas Brent - Son|link=Thomas Brent Fionna Brent1.jpg|Fionna Brent - Daughter|link=Fionna Brent Karyl Reyne Cover.jpg|Karyl Reyne - Daughter in Law|link=Karyl Reyne House Brent.jpeg|Harvin Brent - Brother|link=Harvin Brent Relationships Franklin Brent See Also : Franklin Brent Franklin Brent, and Frank Brent would be extremely close to one another, and in most ways Frank treated his third child Franklin as the heir to House Brent despite being the second in line. During this time Frank was warned by many of his vassals and commanders that it was growing in talk that many believed that Franklin was under the belief that he was going to be named the heir to House Brent, and since this was untrue Frank was forced to act to remedy this. Firstly he would name Thomas the Lord of Castle Stragnarax instead of Franklin of whom even Thomas believed was going to be given command. There relationship finally soured completely after Frank decided to send him to the Westerlands, and Franklin took this as an insult as he had wanted to be named lord of Castle Stragnarax and had never really gotten over this persieved slight. Franklin upon his arrival in Greengarden would famously state to Harrold Hardyng that he had been sent by Lord Thomas Brent of Castle Stragnarax in order to serve however he could, and this was the final point that showed the destruction of their relationship. Category:Grand Lord Category:People Category:Human Category:House Brent Category:Patriarch Category:Vandal